Jawaban
by Domisaurus
Summary: Bukan iya ataupun tidak.


**Title:** Jawaban

**Disclaimer:** Durarara! © Ryohgo Narita

**Warning:** typo, romance amatir, spoiler buat yang belom nonton sampe abis.

**A/N:** Dibuat karena kenapa oh kenapa fanworks buat pairing ini seret bagai makan kerupuk tanpa minum, gua jadi geregetan macam Sherina. Mana pas gua lagi demen gini. Mau review, kritik, saran, hujat, apa aja boleh lah. Gak tau genrenya bener apa nggak, btw. Ampun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel tanda pelajaran usai berbunyi. Anri mengumpulkan buku-bukunya dari meja, merapikannya sebelum akhirnya dimasukkan ke dalam tas. Ia melirik ke luar jendela, sore itu cukup cerah dan dari tempatnya itu ia bisa melihat anak-anak SMU Raira, baik sendiri-sendiri maupun bergerombol, keluar dari gedung sekolah. Pastinya dengan berbagai macam rencana dan rutinitas sepulang sekolah. Ada yang melakukan kegiatan klub, ada yang mungkin mau langsung pulang ke rumah, atau sekedar melepas penat usai kegiatan belajar seharian bersama teman-teman sebaya mereka dengan pergi ke suatu tempat.

Anri sendiri tak punya rencana apapun hari itu, acara sebagai perwakilan kelas pun sedang tak ada. Dari sekian banyak pilihan yang dimiliki oleh orang lain, ia punya lebih sedikit pilihan. Pulang ke rumah atau berkeliling sebentar di Ikebukuro. Pandangannya masih menerawang, sebelum suara seseorang terdengar memanggil namanya,

"Sonohara-san?"

Nona berkacamata itu menoleh ke si pemilik suara yang dikenalnya itu.

Mikado Ryuugamine.

"Mau pulang sama-sama?" ajak anak lelaki itu, sembari menggaruk pelipisnya dengan gugup.

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil, segera menjawab, "Boleh saja, tunggu sebentar, ya,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak lama setelah menunggu, mereka berdua mulai berjalan pulang, melewati gerbang sekolah, melewati jalan-jalan yang biasa mereka lalui bersama sebelum nantinya berpencar. Sesekali melontarkan sedikit obrolan basa-basi yang terasa sedikit kaku demi mencairkan suasana. Karena hari itu, sahabat mereka yang biasanya membangun mood sedang tak bersama. Kida yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari rumah sakit bersama kekasihnya. Anri dan Mikado sepakat menganggap anak itu hanya pergi sebentar dan akan segera kembali. Toh, kadang si pirang itu masih memberitahu bagaimana keadaannya.

Meski begitu, Mikado masih terlihat agak canggung, dan Anri merasa kurang lebih tahu penyebabnya. Sebenarnya, pemuda itu telah melakukan sesuatu yang disebut orang sebagai 'pernyataan cinta' kepadanya, minggu lalu, saat mereka sedang makan siang bersama di atap sekolah.

Si gadis tahu lelaki itu sungguh-sungguh, tapi dengan sangat terpaksa, ia memilih untuk diam. Tanpa ada pernyataan balasan yang diwakili oleh kata 'ya' atau 'tidak'.

Sejujurnya ia juga menyukai Mikado, tapi apakah rasa suka yang dimilikinya sama dengan perasaan Mikado terhadapnya? Gadis itu tak mampu membedakan, perasaan-perasaan itu terlalu asing baginya, hingga sulit untuk diidentifikasi. Segala hal yang ia ketahui mengenai rasa adalah asumsinya sendiri yang terefleksi dalam mimpi-mimpinya, tanpa pernah mengalaminya sendiri. Sebatas kesimpulan mentah.

Namun disamping itu, ia tahu pasti kalau ia nyaman bersama Mikado. Menurutnya, Mikado adalah seseorang yang punya sifat lembut dan manis. Kerap terlihat seperti pemalu, padahal mungkin ia cuma tak yakin harus merespon apa ketika orang berkomunikasi dengannya. Tak banyak cakap dan aksi, karena kelihatannya ia berusaha tidak menyakiti atau berbuat lancang pada siapapun. Juga, dibalik kesan dewasanya, ia mampu berbalik menjadi sosok yang naïf dan kekanakan.

Anri sudah melihat dan tahu beberapa sisi darinya.

Termasuk apa yang pernah disembunyikan anak laki-laki itu, rahasianya.

Kemudian, dari mayoritas lelaki yang gemar memperhatikan lekuk tubuhnya, Mikado ternyata lebih suka memperhatikan mata nona muda itu. Anri diam-diam mengetahuinya, karena tatapan si pemuda kerap mencuri-curi pandang ke arah matanya, seperti mengajak untuk saling berhadapan, semacam isyarat yang mungkin tak bermaksud dilakukannya.

Anri berharap dirinya bisa menjawab pernyataan Mikado, meskipun pemuda itu tak pernah sekalipun menuntut respon, ia tetap merasa tak enak. Gadis itu tak cukup yakin untuk menyetujui, tapi juga tak punya cukup hati untuk menolak. Padahal harusnya ia sudah siap akan pernyataan itu, orang-orang di sekitar mereka bahkan mampu melihat bagaimana Mikado menyukainya lebih dari sekedar teman. Hanya ia seorang yang menutup diri, mengabaikan seolah semua fakta dan perkataan itu tak pernah ada.

Bukankah Saika tidak bisa mencintai siapapun? Dia juga sama, 'kan?

Akan tetapi anak perempuan itu tak bisa mengelak, bahwa sesungguhnya tawaran Mikado telah membangkitkan rasa ingin tahunya, mengenai suatu hubungan yang bukan pertemanan.

Sambil terus berjalan, anak perempuan berkacamata itu melirik Mikado di sisinya, sambil menimbang-nimbang sesuatu dalam benaknya. Ia peduli pada pria ini, menyayanginya. Meski tak bisa diukur sejauh apa. Mungkin saja, Mikado dapat mengajarinya sesuatu yang ingin diketahuinya.

"Sonohara-san?" Mikado menyadari bola mata Anri yang sedari tadi menatapnya, kemudian balas menatap dengan penuh perhatian.

Namun Anri tidak menyahut, alih-alih meraih tangan Mikado, menyisipkan jari-jarinya diantara jemari panjang lelaki itu, membuat Mikado agak terlonjak sesaat. Genggaman itu awalnya seperti lemah dan ragu-ragu, tapi perlahan menjadi erat. Anri menunduk, tak ingin saling melihat dulu dengan Mikado. Dalam hati lega karena anak itu tidak menanyakan alasan atas apa yang dilakukannya, melainkan melanjutkan berjalan sambil membalas genggaman tangan gadis itu.

Anri tidak akan mampu menjawab kalau Mikado sampai bertanya. Ia tak punya jawaban.

Saika boleh saja tidak punya hati untuk mencintai,

Tapi Anri Sonohara ingin mencoba.


End file.
